


Notorious

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #530: Notorious.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notorious

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #530: Notorious.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Notorious

~

Harry slips into the chair across from Severus, looking apologetic. “Sorry I’m late. Last minute meeting with Kingsley.” 

Severus consults his watch. “It’s fine. I just arrived myself.” 

“I know how particular you are, though.” Harry smiles. “You ditched your last boyfriend because he was, and I quote, ‘not mindful of your valuable time’.”

Severus sniffs. “He had other annoying traits.” 

“Yeah?” Harry scans the menu. “Well, you’ve become notorious for being picky.” 

“And you’re not?” Severus smirks. “Who’d you ditch last week? Mike?”

“He was a publicity hound.” Harry shakes his head. “Honestly? We should just date each other.” 

~

Severus goes rigid, and Harry blinks. “What?”

“Nothing,” Severus snaps too quickly. “Have you decided what you’re having for lunch?” 

Harry hums. “This place is notorious for its savory bread pudding, but it’s meant for two, so—”

“Sounds intriguing enough to try,” Severus says. “Shall we split it?” 

“Brilliant,” says Harry. 

They chat as they usually do, but Harry’s distracted. His throw-away comment from earlier’s reverberating in his head, and from Severus’ reaction, he thinks perhaps his friend wouldn’t be averse to them dating. But would it ruin their friendship?

“What’s wrong?” Severus asks, interrupting Harry’s thoughts. 

Harry smiles. “Nothing.” 

~

Lunch is delicious. As they wait for the bill, Harry, still distracted by the idea of dating Severus, says, “Do you have dinner plans tonight?”

“No.” Severus frowns. “Do you?” 

“Nope.” Harry licks his lips, deciding enough is enough. “Let’s have dinner together,” he suggests.

“We just had lunch.” 

Harry smiles. “There’s a limit on how many meals we eat together in a day?” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “There’s a notorious saying. Familiarity breeds contempt.”

“We’re friends now, though,” says Harry. “I could never be contemptuous of you.” 

“Nor I, you.” Severus exhales. “Very well. What time shall we go?”

~

They choose an Italian restaurant, famous for its pasta. 

Harry’s been before, on a failed date. This visit, however, goes better. 

One, he’s relaxed. He knows Severus would never trade on his notoriety, and two, well, Severus is brilliant, funny…attractive. Why has Harry never noticed before?

“You’re staring,” says Severus. “Is there something in my teeth?”

“No.” Harry manfully resists offering to check each tooth personally. “I just had a bit of an epiphany.” 

“Indeed.” Severus lifts an eyebrow. “Care to share?” 

“Later, maybe.” Harry hums. “We’re good together. We should do this more often.” 

Severus inclines his head. 

~

They order a chocolate soufflé because the chef comes out personally to entice them. “Perfect for lovers,” he says. “I make for you.”

Harry almost tells the man they’re not lovers, but the expression on Severus’ face freezes his tongue. Longing. Severus, who’s notoriously particular, wants _him_.

“You didn’t correct him,” Severus says when they’re alone.

Harry smiles tightly. “Neither did you.” 

Severus coughs. “They’ll think we’re together.” 

Exhaling, Harry gathers his courage and clasps Severus’ hand across the table. “Would that be so terrible?” 

Severus goes still. “Your reputation—”

“I don’t care.” 

Severus moves his hand, linking their fingers.

~

Later, after Harry rides Severus’ cock to a screaming orgasm, after Severus fucks him through the mattress, they’re still holding hands. 

Harry’s not sure what they’ll do now. Will this last? Or will they part ways like they have with past lovers? They’re both a bit notorious for that, after all.

“You’re nothing like my other lovers,” Severus says. 

Harry blinks. “How—?”

“I’m not using Legilimency.” Severus shifts, curls around Harry. “I just know you. You’re easy to read.” 

And in that moment Harry knows they’ll be fine. Because he can read Severus just fine, too. And he’s going nowhere.

~


End file.
